Eclipse
by IceTsuki
Summary: Oneshot. Itachi and Sasuke meet and fight under the moonlight, but what secrets arouse when the moon's light is covered in the lunar eclipse? ItaSasu SasuIta very mild Uchihacest My first fanfic, go easy! Don't like, don't read! FLAMERS WILL DIE!


Disclaimer - That's hilarious. Downright fall on the floor spit milk out of your nose hilarious.

Summary - My first fanfic! GO EASY! It's my first fanfic, first one-shot, first yaoi, first incest, first Uchihafest, first Naruto fanfic, first thing to put on this site, lot of firsts so be nice. Flamers will be boiled in hot water and eaten.

Spoilers - For you English watchers, just go away. Just go. Anyone caught up with the Japanese manga will probably laugh at me. For all you watching Shippuuden, there's a slight spoiler about Sasuke's sword that I know very little about but it's still there, so there ya go!

Warnings - Mild Uchihacest. Very mild compared to what I've read here...

Probably OOC...switches between Itachi and Sasuke's views, then ends with a 3rd person.

Enjoy!

* * *

Like a mirror we clashed, fist on fist, shuriken on shuriken, sword on sword. After so many years of training, of hating, it seemed I had finally become his equal. But that wasn't enough to satisfy my undying hatred - I needed to become _stronger_ than him, _better_ than my prodigy of a brother. We battled under the moon - whose silver trails of light illuminated both the shredded remains of his Akatsuki cloak caught on a tree branch and part of my white shirt - the shoulder - that was clinging to the ground. 

A white shirt that represented purity...

Until it would be stained with my brother's blood.

* * *

When had he gained so much power? I could see the cool blue aura of his fury. When had his hatred grown? At this rate, maybe...just maybe he would fulfill my dream. I was using him, had always been using him to rectify a sin that I had always regretted, a sin with a purpose-

I had gone about it the wrong way, I knew that now, but it was too late.

As 'genius' as I was, I hadn't thought it through, and now he was paying for it.

* * *

He was tired, panting. I was so close...I didn't even notice my own fatigue in my excitement. I reached into my pack. Five kunai, three shuriken, two explosive notes, ten meters of wire. I was down to twenty-five percent of my chakra...would it be enough? I still had enough to do _that_ move...the move this writer knows so little about because she only watches the anime...(and reads occasional spoilers! XD)

But should I use it? It would drain most, if not all of my chakra. If I kept on as I was, I wouldn't be able to use it...but if I missed, that would be the end of me.

The end? This was not a video game. The end was the end. No reset, no continue, no starting back from the last save point. There would be no end for me - not before his.

* * *

He had gotten good, there was no denying that, but as his chakra continued to fade so too did his hatred.

He would not defeat me today.

I was starting to lose faith. _Otouto...will you ever catch up to me? _Can _you catch up with me? I have given you all that you need to be strong...the rest you have inside._

_Won't you use it, otouto? Won't you put your poor 'nii-san' out of his misery?_

(A/N: here comes the possible spoiler! To manga people-sorry if I got it wrong I tried...)

Sasuke held out his sword, filling it with chakra that lashed out like lightning. The chidori? No, this was stronger. His sword glowed with the blue sparks and he lunged at me.

* * *

The earth came between the sun and the moon, covering half the world in the darkness of an eclipse.

* * *

Unable to see his opponent in the darkness, Sasuke stopped, falling to the ground, knowing well that the last of his chakra was gone, knowing that in their sudden act the sun and the moon and the earth itself were going against his winning. He closed his eyes, waiting for the killing blow he was sure would come.

But it never came.

Itachi walked calmly over to his brother, kneeling in front of him. "I'm sorry," he said, whispering into Sasuke's ear. The younger brother shivered. Slowly, softly, Itachi pressed his lips against his brother's, both their blushes unseen in the darkness.

Sasuke returned the kiss with passion, his tongue pleading entry into his brother's mouth. How could he have ever despised this man? He had always loved him, loved him more than he should have...

...he had always wanted to be just like him...

And that was the heart of the reason they were there.

Itachi held his brother, pushing him down to the ground and kissing him passionately, desperately, caressing his skin.

It was so wrong...yet, so very, very right...

Finally they emerged. Sasuke couldn't tell if he was dizzy from the passion or simply the lack of oxygen. Either way, who needed air when there was love? Everytime he touched him, Itachi took his breath away anyhow.

Itachi stood up suddenly, and Sasuke childishly reached up and held onto him.

"Sasuke, I have to tell you why."

"Why what?"

"...Why I killed them."

There was silence for awhile. _Why,_ Sasuke thought, _why, when we're finally together, when things are finally as they should be, why oh why does he bring up _that

"Sasuke, you always, _always_ wanted to be just like me. But I killed too much. I lacked compassion. I was too cruel to you and everyone else. I hated myself, and I loved you."

"What does this-?"

Itachi covered Sasuke's mouth, unable to give him a visual sign in the darkness. "You wanted to be just like me, but I was someone that I didn't want you - my beloved, innocent brother - to become. So I hurt you in the most painful way I knew in the hopes that you would fear me, stop idolizing a false idol." He shook his head. "But I was blind. I turned you into a power-hungry monster. Despite my foolish efforts, you still-"

Now Sasuke covered Itachi's mouth. "I still ended up in love with you."

* * *

As they kissed once more, the eclipse ended, and they gazed softly upon each-other's tear-stricken faces.

* * *

So what did you think? Please, please, PLEASE leave me feedback! I need it so desperately, viewers/readers are my inspiration (other than the inescapeable drive to do it)!

It's just one little click on one little button! GO FOR IT! And remember, Tobi is a good boy!

One last thing. I constantly work on creating anime music videos (aka amv's). If you want to watch a video of mine, go here-

feel free to send a video request, especially Naruto ones! I'm running low on ideas...

Well, ja ne!

K.D. Icicle (aka IceTsuki)


End file.
